User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Justification for Tier 2 Dark Souls
Multiversal Dark Souls So as you see by the title, i'm going to show you how powerful Dark Souls can actually be and give you a rundown why it's as powerful as the title of this post says. Now bare with me here as this requires both explanation and patience So as we know in Dark Souls, there exists something called The First Flame. But according to some descriptions, it's said to be the embodiment of time http://darksouls.wikia.com/wiki/Repair_(Dark_Souls_III) ^ In Dark Souls, Light and Time are interchangeable concepts and thus The First Flame (The source of all light and everything else) embodies/represents Time Also The First Flame is responsible for the creation of everything we know in Dark Souls. as evident by "But then there was Fire, and with Fire, came Disparity. Heat and cold, Life and death, And of course... Light and Dark." https://youtu.be/ylFzJ3wRgHw What this suggests is >Soapstone Signs are canon to the verse. It's as explained by Solaire to be the thing that allows one to traverse to other worlds (This also confirms that each game of Dark Souls is it's own world as whenever you co-op, your canonically traversing to another universe) >Dark Souls runs on the concept of alternate universes. As Solaire directly mentions other worlds and also confirms that he originally came from a separate reality Now Solaire explains that time is convoluted in the land, where the First Flame (which if you will remember, embodies various aspects of disparity/sustains their being in the verse) has begun to fade. It's "fabric wavers, relations shift and obscure." and that "There's no telling how much longer your world and mine will remain in contact..." What I'm Getting Out Here Is >The First Flame created and embodies the concept of Time >The First Flame can also dissolve these worlds should it begin to waver, as evident by the fact solaire's world and the initial world the player exists in is being messed with >The First Flame also created all parallel universes associated with it by the virtue everything spawned from it including the idea of Fire, Disparity ,Heat, Cold, Light and Darkness Now the fact The First Flame can effect millions of universes (As each game sold is it's own universe within Dark Souls. Which sold results in millions of universes. as Dark Souls 1 alone sold above a million) would make The Lords of Cinder and comparable beings Multiverse Level Refutations The First Flame being stated to embody time is a hyperbole and means nothing Well this is proven wrong by the fact >The entire premise of the Ringed City being that, when the Fire fades, the world begins literally folding in on itself, resulting in all places and times coagulating into the Dreg Heap >Time in the Untended Graves in DS3, if it exists at all, is clearly quite screwy relative to the "main" world, with the Handmaiden in Dark!Firelink Shrine explaining that the bell has yet to toll. It's also, again, pitch-black dark- no lighting in the sky- similar to Wolnir's boss fight arena, which is overtaken by the Abyss. >Manus, the bearer of some tiny but significant fraction of the Dark Soul's power, of course can reach through time in order to snatch the Chosen Undead Basically in Dark Souls. It's consistently confirmed that a place with no light ends up being all screwed up and distorted Temporally & Spatially. This submits the fact Light itself is Time within Dark Souls The Worlds Solaire Mentioned Are Just a Reference to Planets This is just wrong on the basis it requires too many assumptions to be made. Occums Razor implies that worlds mean Universe in this context and we can also assert this based on ^ These two statements within Solaire's speech indicate "worlds" actually mean Universes here. As a planet doesn't have a fabric nor do you have to cross gaps to reach planets. These terms are often terms associated with Universes Conclusions Dark Souls clocks out to be Multiversal. As Lord of Cinder can sustain the First Flame, in addition Lord Gwyn sparked it and was considered the strongest. There's also the fact that The First Flame itself sustains both time and the existence all of worlds, as evident by the fact it's weavering was causing their destruction. Lastly, The First Flame and Time are one in the same Category:Blog posts Category:Dark Souls Category:FromSoftware Category:Misconception Posts